Leonardo Wyatt
LeonardoPiper Halliwell: Leo, short for Leonardo ... (Give Me a Sign)' Wyatt' (also known as Leo; May 6 1924—November, 1942) was the eldest son of Christopher Wyatt. Studying medicine in San Francisco, Leo enlisted in World War II as a medic,Leo Wyatt: I left Med-school and enlisted as a medic. I wanted to help save people not shoot them. The last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound and I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know I was floating surrounded by whitelighters. They offered me immortality and the chance to help special people like you. I never once ever doubted that I didn't make the right choice. 'Till I met you. Ever since, all I can think is how I'd give it up and have a mortal life again to have a family, grow old... with you. (Love Hurts) and was shot in the Battle of Guadalcanal. He accepted the offer of becoming a whitelighter, and was eventually assigned as whitelighter to the Charmed Ones after believing that he had vanquished Rennek.The Heir Up There After the Charmed Ones' powers were unbound, Leo entered their lives posing as a handyman. He fell in love with Piper, which was considered unthinkable. Eventually, Leo proposed to Piper, believing that the Elders would not attempt to break holy matrimony. Their secret wedding was exposed by the Triad, but the two were later put "on probation" to see if their relationship distracted them from their respective duties. They were permitted to marry, and had three children named Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Leo became an Elder after his role in defeating the Titans, and briefly became an Avatar in order to create a safe world for his family. He finally became human by throwing himself from the Golden Gate Bridge, and became headmaster of Magic School. Biography Life Leo was born in San Francisco, California on May 6, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt. As a baby, he used a quilt belonging to his grandmother.Leo Wyatt: My grandmother's quilt. / Piper Halliwell: Her red quilt. The colour of anger and violence and all things bad. / Leo Wyatt: Bad? I used that quilt. (Used Karma) His relationship with his father was apparently not a good one,Piper Halliwell: Were you close to you dad? / Leo Wyatt: Uhh, well, that was long time ago. A different lifetime. I prefer to focus on the present. (Ex Libris) and he was often in charge of looking after his many brothers and sisters."As a child he'd Leo had to care for his many brothers and sisters ..." (House of Shards) The family lived in Burlingame,Leo Wyatt: You don't understand, we were friends. We grew up together down in Burlingame. I went to school with Nathan. When the war came we made a deal with our recruitment officer that we would enlist as long as they kept us in the same unit. (Saving Private Leo) where Leo attended school and befriended classmate Nathan Lang, as well as his older brother Rick. Leo later began studying to become a doctor,Lillian Wyatt: He was studying to be a doctor, you know. (Ex Libris) and married young to Lillian. His grandfather bought him a car at some point.Leo Wyatt: Just like the one my grandpa gave me sixty years ago. (Vaya Con Leos) In 1942, America joined World War II. Leo wanted to use his medical knowledge to work as a combat medic, but refused to enlist unless his recruitment officer kept him, Nathan and Rick in the same unit, which the officer agreed to. He befriended Natalie, who was presumably a nurse in the field.Leo Wyatt: Natalie and I go way back. We were rookies together. Actually, we fought together in World War II. (Blinded by the Whitelighter) After arriving in Guadalcanal, the unit was ambushed outside of the airfield by the Japanese, and there were a great number of injuries to American troops, which proved taxing for Leo and the other medics. When Rick brought a heavily wounded Nathan to the medical tent, Leo asked Wilkinson to stabilise him while he went out into the field, where there were many more injured soldiers. The tent was bombed just as Leo left, killing Nathan and Rick and causing Leo to blame himself for their deaths. He saved many lives, but was shot while bandaging a soldier's head wound. Leo was awarded the Purple Heart posthumously, with it being given to Lillian. As a whitelighter Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Transformations Possessions Relationships Family Piper Halliwell Children Wyatt family Halliwell family Sisters-in-law Penny Halliwell Rick and Nathan Lang Council of Elders Etymology Behind the scenes *Although in Love Hurts Leo claims to have been born in San Francisco and lived there up until World War II, in Saving Private Leo he says that he grew up in Burlingame. Appearances Notes and references Category:Whitelighters Category:Mortals Category:Married individuals Category:Males Category:Council of Elders Category:1920s births Category:1940s deaths Category:San Francisco residents Category:Magic School employees Category:Headteachers Category:Wyatt family Category:American individuals Category:P3 employees